


生死较量第六章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量第六章

　　抬手看看腕表，时针和分针正好重叠成一条直线。

　　五分钟。

　　孔森退后两步，盯着那扇紧闭的门板，右掌往下一压，“把门砸开。”

　　还没等人去砸，门就被人从里面拉开了。润玉倚在门边，一边系着带子一边满脸不耐烦地看着孔森。

　　那身黑色睡袍显然是匆忙套上去的，领口交叠略有些散乱，袍角偶尔擦过光裸的大腿，黑白分明触目惊心。

　　“什么事这么急，连两三个小时也等不了？”慵懒沙哑的声线，透出一种餍足之后的快慰。

　　在场的ALPHA都心知肚明，彼此交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

　　“已经两个小时了还不够吗？”孔森不着痕迹的打量了润玉一遍，看不出什么异样。他要进去，唯一的入口却被润玉挡住，“副署长真是护花心切啊！放心，我看一眼就走。毕竟旭凤是那边的人，万一有什么好歹我们担不起责任。”

　　润玉寸步不让，眼神变得凌厉起来，“孔森，我的OMEGA还轮不到你操心。”

　　孔森冷笑一声，“只是看一眼而已，何必这般如临大敌？润玉，你到底在隐瞒什么？”说完就要动手推开他。

　　润玉眉头一蹙，正打算冒着伤口崩裂的危险挡住孔森，没想到一只手从他肩头越过牢牢攥住了孔森的手腕。

　　“旭凤？”熟悉的奶香味萦绕鼻端，那人将头枕在他肩膀，发丝柔软的拂过他的脸庞，慵懒得就像一只晒着太阳的波斯猫。

　　“孔森，坏人好事是要遭天打雷劈的啊！”旭凤一把甩开孔森的手腕，力道之大让他往后跌出一步。

　　孔森脸色潮红，旭凤的信息素太强大了，不仅是他，在场的ALPHA们也好不到哪里去。

　　他深吸两口气，好不容易才把话说出口，“我是奉命……”

　　“滚！”砰的一声，门板甩上，差点砸扁了他的鼻子。

　　“队长，现在我们该怎么办？”

　　“还能怎么办。”孔森死死盯着那扇门，“给我守着，就算是只苍蝇也别放进去。”

　　“你刚才的态度太强硬了。”润玉抚着旭凤的发，“会让他怀疑你。”

　　旭凤依然枕在他肩上，“我就是故意让他怀疑我。怀疑我，总好过怀疑你。你身上有伤。”

　　润玉听他声音不对，“旭凤你怎么了？”

　　“我……”旭凤声音颤抖，似在压抑着极大的痛苦，“我没事。”

　　“怎么会没事，你把头抬起来。”

　　旭凤握住他双肩，像握住一根救命的稻草。他虽然抬起了头，但是脑袋垂得低低的，半长的发遮住了他的眼，只能听到他短促粗重的喘气声。

　　润玉忽然明白了什么，瞳孔猛的一缩，“你是不是……”

　　旭凤站了起来，踉踉跄跄往房里跑去。很快他就找到了自己想要的东西，将药水灌入注射器，熟练的挤出空气。青色的血管在薄薄的皮肤下突突跳动，他的手颤抖得厉害，视线一片雾蒙蒙，几次都不能将针头对准。

　　就是这么一犹豫，针管就被人夺走了。“你刚用了诱发剂，现在又用抑制剂，你想死吗？”润玉紧紧攥着针管，向来冷情的眼里全是怒气。

　　“还给我。”旭凤伸手去夺，但他现在的身体状况根本不是润玉的对手。对方稍微侧了侧身子他就踉跄着摔在了地上。他全身难受得厉害，仿佛血管里流动的不是血，而是火。他甚至看不清站在面前的男人是谁，一切全靠本能。

　　他闻到了一缕冷香，那香是一把钥匙，体内的信息素骤然得到了释放。淡淡的玫瑰香气从体表溢出，与绵软的奶香夹杂在一起，争先恐后的缠上那缕若有似无的雪松香气。

　　他捂住胸口痛苦的蜷缩在地上，挣扎着抓住润玉的脚踝，“把……把抑制剂给我。”

　　润玉垂眸，眼神晦涩难辨。

　　“把……把它……”旭凤苦苦哀求。

　　润玉将那支针管远远的扔了出去，当啷一声，玻璃碎裂，药水飞溅，也彻底断绝了旭凤的希望。

　　“你干什么。”旭凤大怒，一拳朝润玉砸去。

　　手腕被男人轻而易举扣住，润玉跪在旭凤面前，与他四目相对，“旭凤，除了抑制剂，我们还有别的方法。”

　　旭凤气极反笑，用力抓住他衣领，“还有什么方法，除了抑制剂还有什么方法能压制我体内紊乱的信息素？你说，你说。”

　　润玉任凭他质问，那双眼睛似暗夜里的深海，沉沉的看着他，仿佛要将他吞进去。

　　旭凤好像猜到了什么，怔怔的松开了手。

　　“旭凤。”润玉握住了他的双肩，不重，却让他无法挣脱。他眼波如水，声音亦如水，“我可以。”

　　强烈的雪松香气骤然爆发，以一种不容拒绝的气势缠上了他的身体。旭凤发出一声呻吟，但是残留的一丝理智告诉他必须拒绝。可惜他连拒绝的话也说不出，润玉按住他的后脑勺，深深的吻了进去。

　　时轻时重的吮吸，变换角度的吮吻，他挣扎的力道越来越弱，最后揽上了男人的颈脖。

　　毫无预警的被压在了地上，旁边似乎有什么东西翻倒了，但谁也没空顾及。他们热切的吻着彼此，灼灼的高温在唇上燃烧，宛如濒死前的飨宴。

　　男人的手指修长而灵活，衣衫一件件被剥落下来，情色又唯美。他的身体渐渐敞露出来，冷冷的雪松香包裹着他。他呼吸急促，渴切的追逐着男人的唇。

　　男人却避开了，沿着手抚过的地方轻轻下滑，从被吮红的嘴角开始，轻轻颤动的喉头，微微凹陷的锁骨，殷红挺立的乳珠，再到紧实的腹部。

　　他弓起了腰，五指无力的张开又合拢，似乎想抓住什么。然后他的指尖碰到了一方柔软的布料，那是男人身上的睡袍。

　　他不满，挑起含水的凤目瞪他，强硬的命令着，“把它脱掉。”

　　男人稍稍退开一些，慢条斯理的抽出了腰带。睡袍就像水一样顺着肩膀一路下滑，如云般堆在地上。

　　玫瑰香气愈发浓烈，满室皆是馥郁芬芳。但因为被奶香包裹，张狂的玫瑰收起了利刺，只余下妩媚妖艳。

　　旭凤躺在地上，睫毛上挂着泪珠。那艳丽的眉眼，妖媚的表情，如此撩人入骨。

　　润玉覆了上来，挑逗着、撩拨着，温柔而执拗，一切以旭凤的感受为优先。

　　这与那次粗暴的情事截然不同，旭凤的身体渐渐放松下来，追随本能，热切的回应着男人。

　　完全进入的瞬间，两人都长长出了一口气。

　　柔软紧致的肉壁牢牢包裹着对方的肉刃，像剑入了鞘，契合得不留一丝空隙。

　　旭凤抬眼，男人也在望着他。胸口掠过一抹悸动，他不知那是什么，温暖又羞怯，就像此时正被征服的身体。他狠狠瞪了一下男人，颤抖着垂下了眼眸。水珠自眼睫上坠下，乍一看竟有股说不出的风情。

　　ALPHA的征伐是毫不留情的，每一次撞击都恨不得逼出身下那人的痛叫。但和野蛮的动作相反，润玉的吻却是那么温柔。他柔柔的亲着男人艳红的眼尾、颤抖的嘴角、圆润的耳垂，仿佛在呵护心爱的珍宝。

　　当他亲到男人胸口的刀伤时，他停了下来。虽然刀伤早已痊愈，如今只剩下浅浅的白痕，但可以想象当时这一刀几乎要了旭凤的命。

　　旭凤不满的哼了一声，修长的双腿缠上他的腰，傲慢的催促着。

　　他笑，一边抚着那道伤痕，一边轻轻摆动腰肢。“还痛吗？”

　　旭凤听不清他在说什么，他发出一声奶猫似的哭叫，腿间那刚刚释放过的阳具又颤巍巍的抬了起来。

　　“快……快点……”他揽住男人的颈脖，泪水不停流下。

　　那处最紧密的腔口正被人不断叩击，明明是已经退化的没有生殖功能的器官，不知为何竟带给他如此疯狂的快感。他扬起后颈，发出一声悠长的呻吟。一股股电流不停从尾椎窜上来，直达脑门。

　　男人抓住他的腿根，将之大大分开。每一下撞击都直达深处，最后撞进了那处小小的腔口。

　　旭凤发出一声闷哼，舒服得连脚趾都伸直了。

　　腔口的肉环紧紧卡住硕大的顶端，腔壁如小嘴般吸吮着。“可以吗？”润玉亲着他的脸颊。

　　旭凤茫然睁着眼，不懂他为何突然停了下来。

　　“让我标记，可以吗？”润玉问得很温柔，将猎物的最后一点警惕彻底瓦解。

　　那迟迟未能攀上极乐的焦灼逼得旭凤几乎发疯，吐出的呼吸像火一样滚烫。他缠紧润玉的腰肢，腔壁吮着它将它往深处带。在越来越迷乱的意识里，他已管不住自己。颤抖滚动的喉间发出哭泣似的呻吟，像在哀求，又像在索取。

　　或许是答应了吧，他听到了男人的笑声。然后他的双腿被分得更开，他终于得到了无上的快感。

　　疯狂的索取和被索取之后，他靠在男人胸前，后颈的腺体飘散着淡淡的雪松香。

　　“只是暂时标记，有什么可高兴的？”他不满男人的得意，纵然身体虚软无力，嘴上也绝不轻饶。“你以为，ALPHA能彻底标记ALPHA吗？”

　　润玉拨开颈后一缕汗湿的短发，轻触那处肌肤，“即便如此，我已心满意足。”

　　旭凤身子一颤，敏感至极的身体迅速掠过一道电流。他侧首避开男人的吮吻，强撑着身体爬起来。

　　“去哪？”

　　“当然是应付孔森。”旭凤嘴巴往外一努，“人家还在外面等着呢！”

　　润玉依然没有放开手，“和我住在一起吧！”

　　旭凤有些惊讶，眉梢一挑，“理由？”

　　“发情期的OMEGA需要ALPHA抚慰，这个理由足够吗？”

　　旭凤唇角一勾，“只是如此？”

　　润玉回答得十分坦然，“两人齐心协力，总好过一个人孤军作战。”

　　旭凤盯着他看，似在斟酌。

　　润玉毫不退让，一派从容。

　　忽然眼前投下一片黑影，下巴被捏住，一个蜻蜓点水般的吻落了下来。愣了一下之后，润玉才反应过来自己被调戏了。

　　旭凤轻轻一笑，“我答应。”

　　那天之后，每日依旧是在刀尖上起舞。虚与委蛇、斗智斗勇，过了今日不知明日是否还有命在，但这是他们选择的路。只因民族已至生死存亡之际，每个中国人只能奋勇向前，挽救于万一。 (1)

　　夜深沉，万籁俱静。

　　床铺在颤动，嘎吱嘎吱作响。

　　“嗯嗯嗯，啊啊啊……”旭凤翻过一页书，笔尖迅速游移，在精妙处写下心得。“不要，不要……”有点口渴，越过润玉去拿桌上的水杯。

　　润玉瞪了他一眼。【你就不能叫得认真点？】

　　旭凤骨碌碌灌下一大口茶水，【那你怎么不叫？】

　　润玉眼中闪过一抹冷光，唇瓣轻启，溢出一连串沙哑低沉的呻吟，“哦，旭凤，再夹紧一点，好棒。你这个妖精……唔。”

　　最后那声痛哼叫得非常真情实感，因为那是被旭凤捏出来的。【再敢这么说，我就揍你。】

　　润玉挑衅的看着他，右手仍不忘抓着床脚摇晃。

　　嘎吱，嘎吱，光是听那声音就可以想象床上两人做得多激烈。

　　旭凤无奈妥协，口中发出的呻吟声让人听得耳热心跳，“嗯，啊啊啊，再用力一点，哦，你没吃饭吗？该死，哦，就是那里。啊啊啊，要去了……”

　　润玉冲他摇头，【不行，还没到时间。】

　　【放屁，都已经一个小时了，就算大象也该休息了，你还想怎么样。】旭凤抬起手腕拼命往腕表上戳。

　　【反正不行。】润玉深吸一口气，鼻腔哼出一缕轻音，“这么舒服吗，再忍一下，我们一起……”

　　旭凤翻了个白眼，抱着书盘腿坐在地上，配合他做戏。

　　又过了半个小时，终于偃旗息鼓，旭凤喝了两杯茶，肚子里哐当哐当全是水。

　　“难道我们每天晚上都要这样？”旭凤合上书，眉头蹙得紧紧的，“那还不如我搬回去住，反正也是在隔壁。”

　　“也不用每天晚上，两天一次就行。”润玉甩甩酸麻的手腕，“孔森已经搬到咱们楼下住了，总得让他听到一点动静。还有，你不能搬回去住，发情期的OMEGA离开ALPHA，这太反常了。”

　　旭凤冷哼一声，拉开壁橱取出被褥。见润玉还坐在地上，便用脚尖踢踢他，“老规矩，你睡床上我睡地上。”

　　“轮换着来吧！冬天地上冷。”

　　“啰嗦什么，你身上有伤。”旭凤已经把被褥铺开了，像只勤劳的小蜜蜂一样忙来忙去。忽然想到了什么，停下手里的动作看向润玉，“对了，你明天晚上有空不？”

　　润玉想了想，点头，“有。怎么了？”

　　旭凤从挂着的西装里掏出一张薄薄的票子塞到润玉手里。

　　“这是什么？”润玉扫了一眼，眸中掠过一丝玩味，“电影票？”

　　“楚耀给的。”旭凤把枕头摆好，“他说这是最近很受欢迎的电影，叫什么……什么梦的，不记得了，反正挺好看。他说他多出一张票，就给我了。”

　　润玉垂眸，盯着手里的电影票，“那他挺好心的。他还说了什么？”

　　“他说要陪我一起看，不过我觉得已经要了人家的票，再麻烦他就太不好意思了，就没答应。”旭凤以指当梳耙了耙头发。“我说我会找朋友一起去，问他还有没有多余的票，如果没有我就自己去买了。”

　　润玉轻笑一声，戏耍般玩着手中那张薄薄的电影票，“那他怎么说？”

　　“他……”他的表情确实很奇怪，笑得比哭还难看，不过旭凤觉得这个不重要，就没跟润玉提，“他就从口袋里掏出另外一张给我了。”

　　润玉抱住旭凤笑个不停，“我忽然有点同情楚耀。”

　　旭凤被他笑得莫名其妙，“我又没白拿，我给钱了。一块银元呢！”推推润玉，“喂，你到底去不去？”

　　润玉靠在他肩窝不肯起来，“为什么想和我去？”

　　旭凤一本正经，“此处眼线太多不方便谈事情，电影院人群拥挤，正好把他们甩开。”

　　“听起来很有道理，还有吗？”润玉也学着他一脸凝重。

　　旭凤瞥了他一眼，“我有一件大事要办，副署长恰恰是最好的挡箭牌。”

　　“只是如此？”润玉忽然不想陪他做戏了，他想听旭凤的真心话。

　　旭凤抬起下巴，下颌骨绷出优美的线条，“当然，不然你以为是什么？”

　　“旭凤，你就不能坦白一回？”

　　旭凤眼角一挑，伸手去夺电影票，“你到底去不去，不去就把票还给我。”

　　润玉缩手躲过，顺便握住那人的指尖亲了亲，“去，毕竟这是一块银元买的啊，不能浪费。”

　　旭凤终于笑了出来，翻身滚进棉被里，“我要睡了，好梦。”

注（1):来自于电影《风声》里顾晓梦的一段独白。

我不怕死，怕的是爱我者不知我为何而死，  
我身在炼狱，留下这份纪录，  
只希望家人和玉姐原谅我此刻的决定  
但我坚信，你们终会明白我的心情  
我亲爱的人，我对你们如此无情  
只因为民族已到存亡之际  
我辈只能奋不顾身  
挽救于万一  
我的肉体即将陨灭  
灵魂却将与你们同在  
敌人不会了解  
老鬼，老枪不是个人

而是一种精神，  
一种信仰。

　　


End file.
